


Kryptonite

by xenadragon_xoxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bloodplay, F/F, Knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenadragon_xoxo/pseuds/xenadragon_xoxo
Summary: Bellatrix and Alecto learn of something else they have in common, other than their kinky hobbies. Implied blood play and knife play and some slight OOC-ness.





	Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> For hp-may-madness Day 17 - Prompts: Kryptonite / Lost Kink: Blood play

Bellatrix watched as Alecto, lying naked in her bed, ran her hands over the scars and scabs on her stomach.  
  
“They’re fading,” Alecto noted.  
  
“We’ll just have to make more of them,” Bellatrix giggled. She pulled out her switchblade and smirked, walking over to Alecto and climbing onto the bed to hover over her. Bellatrix couldn’t help admiring her handiwork. Etched in small, careful letters across the expanse of pale skin was the carefully engraved message: _Property of Bellatrix Lestrange_.  
  
“The ‘s’ is wonky,” Alecto pointed out.  
  
“If you hadn’t been squirming so much, it wouldn’t have been,” Bellatrix refuted.  
  
Alecto shook her head. “I can’t believe you’ve managed to make me like your silly little games, Bella. It’s like you’re my weakness.”  
  
“It’s a talent, darling,” Bellatrix trilled.  
  
Alecto laughed. “You’re my Kryptonite.”  
  
Bellatrix loved the sound of that and almost smiled at it. But a second later, she realized what had been said and backed away, off the bed, in shock.  
  
“You watch Muggle shows!” she exclaimed accusingly.  
  
Alecto flushed. “Oh, I shouldn’t have said that…”  
  
“You know you’re not supposed to associate with anything Muggle!” Bellatrix screeched. “Have you lost your mind? Your senses? Your loyalty? Have you lost it all?”  
  
“No, but -” Alecto stopped short. “Wait. How do you know it’s from a Muggle show?”  
  
There was a long, stretching silence.  
  
“Alright,” Bellatrix said. “Not a word of this goes to the Dark Lord.”  
  
Alecto nodded. “Agreed.”  
  
“I mean, Superman isn’t Muggle anyway,” Bellatrix reasoned.  
  
“He’s much too strong and powerful for that,” Alecto added.  
  
“He’s an alien, too, so, not a Muggle.”  
  
“Decidedly not.”  
  
“Let’s still not mention this to the Dark Lord.”  
  
“He’s got much more important things to do, anyway.”  
  
The two women stared at each other for a moment, then burst into peals of laughter.  
  
“Let’s agree to pretend that never happened,” Alecto said as she caught her breath.  
  
“Oh, you don’t want to watch it with me?” Bellatrix cackled. “Anyway, back to business.” She brandished her knife again.  
  
Alecto watched the knife’s movements with an expression that was increasingly nervous and excited at the same time. “What, you’re going to dive right into that? No foreplay?”  
  
Bellatrix considered this for a moment, then jumped into bed next to Alecto and made a show of being relaxed and lazy. “Foreplay it is, then.”  
  
Pushing herself into a sitting position, Alecto groaned and rolled her eyes. “That is not what I had in mind.”  
  
“Don’t worry,” Bellatrix said. “If you do a good job, I’ll reward you with the same.”  
  
Alecto sighed. “I’ll hold you to that, Bella.”  
  
“Less talk, more action.”  
  
And more action there was.


End file.
